


Helping Hand

by GazEnRoma



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazEnRoma/pseuds/GazEnRoma
Summary: Aoi is in a bad spot and Reita comes in to lend a hand





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written by my best friend. Whom I absolutely love to death. I do have his permission to post this here.

_Isn't it funny? Isn't it funny how no matter how hard you try to convince people you're okay they continue to ask how you are? It's almost like they see right through you. Am I wrong Aoi?_ Aoi shook that thought off quickly. _Stupid voice._ He thought as he strummed lazily at his guitar. He enjoyed sitting out playing his guitar at that park. Watching all the wildlife and people walk by was soothing. Especially early morning when barely anyone was out on the weekend put him at ease. He played a calming tune fingers gliding over the string in some sort of dance. He watched as a single butterfly fluttered around his guitar almost as though it were listening to him. It landed on one of the pegs just sitting as he played. He smiled softly at the innocent creature enjoying the comfort of it. Such a beautiful creature before him appearing to be enjoying his music. He continued playing as more butterflies gathered around landing around him. He chuckled softly as his fingers plucked and slid on the strings. He finished playing and the butterflies remained in their places almost like they were anticipating his next song. He held out his bandaged hand stretching out his index finger. The first butterfly that had shown up flew onto his finger it's wings twitching as he smiled at it. "You guys must love music... It really does bring out things in people, huh? All those emotions one holds in.. Can all be released through a single song... It truly is a beautiful thing, is it not?" He glanced up toward the sky remembering his bandmates for a second. Last time they had spoken it didn't end well. They bickered on and on before Ruki marched out and the others were all getting ready to leave as well. Aoi had stayed in the studio alone for a good hour trying to shake off the trauma through his guitar. It'd be a lie to say he wasn't still hurt by that incident. Suddenly he heard a voice.. No wait.. Voices calling his name. Familiar voices. The voices that belonged to none other than his beloved bandmates and friends. "Aoi!! Aoi!!" They called to him. The butterflies scattered as he stood up adjusting the strap on his guitar so it would be against his back. He dashed towards the voices seeing his bandmates. He got closer and closer with his arms out to embrace them all. "Come on Aoi!! We don't want you to miss out!!" He jumped to them wrapping his arms around them only to stumble forward and noticing his surroundings were much darker and no one was there. He looked around the dark space that was none other than his room that reeked of nothing but cigarettes and a hint of alcohol. He took his guitar off his back and placed it on the stand as he looked around suddenly remembering what was happening. The empty pill bottles accompanied by some bottles of vodka littered his desk. With shaky hands he picked up one of the bottles reading the label on it. He remembered everything. Why they were upset, why he was hallucinating, why he was going insane. All of it hit him and he broke down clutching the empty pill bottle. The plastic bottle cracked in his hand as he clenched his fist up harder. He threw the bottle to the wall as he fell to the floor holding his face in his hands as he continued to cry. He then stood up, his phone vibrating in the process. A message popped up on the dim screen which he chose to ignore as he stumbled to the bathroom.  <Reita: Sorry for the sudden visit, but I came to check up on you> <Reita: Open the door please> Aoi stood in the bathroom looking at him in the mirror. His reflection was disgusting. His hair stuck out in every direction possible and was in need of brushing along with a washing. His face gave off the impression he was going to give out any second now. <Reita: Don't fight me, but I let myself in with the spare key> <Reita: Why the hell wouldn't you answer> Aoi's hand balled up into a fist and with all the strength he had in him he punched the mirror. The glass shattered giving him minor cuts on his fingers and knuckles. Tired out from the force of the punch he gripped the edge of the sink tightly to keep himself up. His hand bled and he just watched the blood drip to the floor. "Aoi?!! AOI?!!!" A certain voice could be heard getting closer and closer. He ignored it thinking he was hearing voices again. He huffed out a sigh through dry lips before nearly gasping as strong arms grabbed him. He looked up to see none other than his favorite bassist, Reita. Reita got uncomfortably close to Aoi's face appearing to be looking at him closer before backing away. "My god Aoi... You look... Like death..." Reita ran a thumb over his delicate tear stained cheek before sighing deeply. He pulled him into a soft hug both knowing Aoi was terribly fragile from the lack of food. He looked at his bloodied hand and turning the sink on. He ran Aoi's hand under the sink letting the water wash away the blood and Aoi looked at him with teary eyes. "Reita.. I.." "Don't need help... I know.. But whether or not you don't need it I'm giving it to you.. I don't care what you say.. Aoi you'll die if I don't do this.." Aoi bit his lip. "I.. I'm sorry..." Reita looked at Aoi as he dried his hand. "Eh?" Aoi looked down avoiding eye contact. "I... I need the help... Please... I'm going insane...." Reita nodded. "I know... Don't worry Aoi.. I promise I'm going to help you no matter what it takes... I don't want to lose my best friend..." Aoi clung to Reita. "Thank you..... Thank you so much..." Reita lifted him up making his way to his room. Upon entering Aoi's room he looked around at the mess. He flicked the light on, placing Aoi on his bed. He left the room only to return with two trash bags. "You don't move at all. I'm going to clean this place up you just sit there until I tell you to move so I can change the sheets and get everything else cleaned." Aoi remained silent as he watched Reita pick up discarded alcohol and pill bottles and cigarettes. It didn't take him long until he got everything picked up. He tied up the first trash bag and left it out in the hall and then grabbed the second bag. He lifted up Aoi and helping him to sit up on his desk. He went to stripping Aoi's bed of all the sheets and blankets tossing it into the bag along with the pillow cases and then picking up all the dirty clothes and putting them in the bag too. "You have a spare set right?" Aoi nodded and Reita dug in his closet before finding exactly what he wanted. He put the new sheets on the bed along with some clean blankets for Aoi. "Now this place looks much better. We need to get you cleaned up and fed now." Aoi scooted back a bit. "F-Fed?" Reita nodded picking him up. "Yes you need to eat. You and I both know damn well that you haven't ate in almost a week." Aoi sighed as Reita carried him to the bathroom again. "Hold onto me alright?" Aoi did as told holding onto Reita's shoulders as the bassist helped him stand. Reita slowly pulled off Aoi's clothes and somehow he wasn't in the slightest bothered being stripped by him. He was comfortable even. He heard the water turn on and Reita helped him into the tub. He sat down looking aimlessly at his friend. Reita gave him a slight smile attempting to lighten the mood. "I know this may feel weird, but bear with me please." Aoi nodded allowing Reita to wet his hair and wash it. He appreciated Reita's caution as he washed him being extra gentle not wanting to cause any unwanted harm to him. Soon Reita drained the water helping him out and wrapping a towel around him. Once again being as gentle as he could he patted Aoi dry and folded up the towel setting it off to the side as he reached into the cupboard grabbing a robe and helping Aoi in it. He carried Aoi back to his room putting him on the bed. "How you feeling?" "Refreshed... Thank you Reita..." Reita smiled softly playing with Aoi's hair a bit. "It's no problem. I'm gonna make some tea and soup for you I hope that's alright." Aoi got snuggled up in the blankets nodding lightly. "I'd appreciate it..." Reita nodded and went off to discard of the trash he had picked up and do the laundry as well. He managed to get all of it done fairly quickly only taking the longest preparing the food. During that Aoi took the time to put away the robe and change into a pair of boxers and went back to relaxing underneath all the blankets. Reita came in setting the soup and tea on the nightstand before moving Aoi over a bit to join him on the bed. Aoi was very well awake, but kept his eyes closed. Reita couldn't help but to admire how Aoi looked like a little kitten sleeping peacefully. He lightly tapped Aoi's cheek and the older man glanced up at him. "Your food is ready." Aoi nodded and pushed himself up. Reita grabbed the bowl of soup holding it as he got a spoonful of it blowing on it to make sure it wasn't too hot for Aoi. "Open your mouth." "I'm not a little kid.." Reita shook his head. "Open." Aoi sighed opening his mouth allowing Reita to feed him. This continued until Aoi had finished his food feeling full and satisfied. "For someone who can barely cook that was good..." Reita rolled his eyes as he grabbed the dishes to take them back to the kitchen. "Am I supposed to say thanks to that?" He laughed as he put away the dishes and came back. "Well I should be done here for now." Aoi had gotten snuggled up in the blankets again. "Not yet!!" Reita looked around and shrugged. "Then what?" Aoi held his arms out to Reita doing a little grabbing thing with his hands. "I didn't get my cuddles and a nap." Reita chuckled from Aoi's cute gesture joining him in bed again. "I suppose you want me to call you kitty too?" He said jokingly. "Indeed I do.." Reita laughed yet again as he slid his arms around Aoi holding him close. Aoi then spoke softly, "Rei...? You promise you won't leave right after I fall asleep..?" Reita rubbed Aoi's back slowly lulling him to sleep. "I promise... Don't worry..." And with that Aoi had fallen asleep leaving Reita to admire him before eventually falling asleep as well.


End file.
